


Une dernière danse

by Kaleiya_Hitsumei



Series: Modern UA [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Party, Gift Fic, M/M, Slow Dancing, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Sylvain et, pour cette occasion, il avait organisé une fête pour marquer le coup.
Relationships: Background Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Modern UA [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865026
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Une dernière danse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eliandre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliandre/gifts).



> Truc écrit en cadeau pour ma beta qui adore Sylvain x)
> 
> Enjoy !

Le 5 juin à dix-huit heures trente, une salle des fêtes pas loin du campus de Garreg Mach était louée pour fêter les vingt ans de Sylvain, ce dernier voulant marquer le coup. Certains furent étonnés qu’il ne tente pas de faire cela dans le hall du Monastère mais les deux arguments expliquant cela étaient qu’il voulait éviter une fête avec trop de monde qu’il ne connaissait pas et que Seteth n’aurait jamais donné son accord – quoiqu’il avait bien invité certains professeurs comme Manuela ou Byleth et que Jeritza était aussi présent, probablement parce que sa sœur, Mercedes, était parmi les invités et qu’elle l’avait convaincu de venir. Il avait aussi exclu son appartement car trop petit et qu’il ne tenait pas à perdre son colocataire de façon définitive.

L’organisation avait été prévue ainsi par l’hôte de la soirée : un buffet pour tout le monde dont le contenu serait préparé par certains de leurs camarades – à savoir Dedue, Ashe, Mercedes, Bernadetta et Yuri – qu’il avait personnellement rémunérés en conséquence, cela bien que les concernés aient plusieurs fois tenté de refuser cet argent, suivit d’un énorme gâteau à partager avec tout le monde, de divers jeux, d’un karaoké et, surtout, de la musique pour danser et finir la soirée. Bien entendu, des boissons étaient disponibles comme de l’eau plate, gazeuse, des jus de fruits, des sodas, du cidre et quelques bières – les alcools plus forts avaient été bannis suite au fait que Sylvain s’était fait très peur en rentrant de soirée une nuit avec Dorothea car il avait percuté en voiture un lampadaire à dix mètres de la boîte de nuit d’où il venait, faisant qu’il avait décidé de freiner sa consommation avant que ce ne soit trop tard.

Les festivités avaient commencées une fois que les invités aient posé les cadeaux dans le coin prévu pour ça. Sans surprise, les premiers à se jeter sur le buffet étaient Raphael et Ingrid, suivis par Lysithea qui avait repéré les desserts et qui trottinait joyeusement vers une assiette de muffins au chocolat. Certains groupes se formaient naturellement, comme Annette et Constance qui s’étaient presque précipitées avec joie vers Mercedes et Jeritza en trainant Hapi avec elles, Lorenz et Ferdinand qui étaient partis dans une de leurs longues discussions où ils se jetaient mutuellement des fleurs, cela sous les regards d’Hubert et de Lysithea qui semblaient se demander combien de temps ce cirque allait durer, Leonie qui était partie dans un concours de bras de fer avec Caspar, attirant des spectateurs comme Ingrid, Petra et Balthus, et enfin Claude qui semblait en grande conversation avec Dorothea et Hilda, probablement dans un but qui n’allait pas plaire à quelqu’un…

S’étant mis à l’écart, Felix observait tout cela en savourant ses brochettes de viande épicées, essayant d’oublier que s’il était présent, c’était parce que c’était l’anniversaire de Sylvain et aussi parce que s’il voulait rentrer à l’appartement qu’il partageait avec cet abruti sans se taper une demi-heure de marche dans un coin qu’il connaissait mal, la liste de ceux pouvant le ramener en voiture, autres que son colocataire, était plutôt courte – en gros, cela faisait Hubert, Dedue, Mercedes, Lorenz et Yuri parmi ses camarades de classe et Byleth parmi les professeurs présents vu qu’elle semblait avoir préféré ne pas laisser Manuela prendre le volant pour des raisons plus qu’aisées à deviner.

Le mieux qu’il avait à faire était de supporter la soirée jusqu’au bout puis d’aider à tout nettoyer à la fin…

La tache fut plus aisée que prévue, Caspar le défiant au bras de fer après que Leonie lui ait mis la pâtée. L’ambiance était bonne et il se prit au jeu d’essayer de ravir leurs titres de champions aux deux meilleurs, sans réel succès, Balthus le battant à plate couture tandis qu’Ingrid essayait de prendre sa revanche, encouragée par Ashe et Petra, le tout faisant qu’il ne voyait guère le temps passer et qu’il put esquiver la dégustation du gâteau en filant sa part à Lysithea.

Comme attendu, Claude préparait un mauvais coup… dont les victimes furent Lorenz et Ferdinand, savamment manipulés par Hilda pour boire un verre avec elle de ce qui aurait dû être du jus d’orange… mais qui avait été agrémenté d’une « pointe » de piment, forçant les deux concernés à courir vers les toilettes sous les regards presque blasés d’Edelgard et de Dimitri qui semblaient se demander si cela valait ou non le coup de sermonner le coupable de cette farce en sachant qu’il en fallait bien plus pour le faire se tenir tranquille – à priori, le consensus sur lequel ils étaient tombés était qu’ils allaient trouver un autre moyen de punir leur camarade.

Puis le moment qu’il redoutait arriva : la danse. Ça, il allait avoir du mal à y échapper car le coup de la sieste d’Hapi et de Linhardt ne fonctionnerait jamais avec lui. Surtout qu’en plus, cela commençait avec un truc bien barbant et presque soporifique, soit le genre que son père l’avait forcé à savoir danser. Oh joie…

—Toi, tu danses avec moi, ordonna Edelgard à Claude en lui attrapant vivement le poignet.

—Hein ?! fit le concerné alors qu’il discutait avec Dimitri et Sylvain. Maintenant ?!

—Tu préfères que je fasse tes lessives demain ?

La menace voilée fit son effet, Claude suivant sans discuter la jeune femme sur la piste où se déhanchaient déjà la moitié des invités – il nota Yuri qui trainait presque Bernadetta avec lui tellement elle semblait être fermement agrippée à son bras. Vu la mauvaise grâce du délégué des Cerfs d’Or, il était clair que lui aussi n’aimait pas cette musique, faisant qu’il laissait volontiers Edelgard mener la danse à sa place d’une main de fer.

—Je dois admettre que tu as organisé une excellente soirée Sylvain, fit Dimitri qui venait de finir son verre d’eau, le phacochère ne buvant jamais d’alcool ou de boissons sucrées. Beaucoup ici avaient besoin de décompresser et, sauf un incident mineur mais prévisible, tout semble se passer pour le mieux.

—Moins d’alcool, mine de rien, ça aide à éviter certaines dérives et des lendemains difficiles, répondit le rouquin avec une certaine gêne. Et puis c’est aussi pour ça que je voulais pas faire une énorme fête avec des gens qui essaieraient de se taper l’incruste à tout va pour laisser un dépotoir derrière eux. Cela aurait été un coup à devoir tout nettoyer seul.

Intérieurement, Felix repensa au côté maniaque de Sylvain dont il avait mal estimé l’étendue avant de se mettre en colocation avec lui… et qui l’avait presque poussé à lui acheter un aspirateur silencieux car vu le niveau, ce cadeau aurait vite été apprécié – son ami d’enfance ne supportait pas de voir trainer de la vaisselle sale, passait le balai une fois par jour pour éviter que la poussière s’accumule sur le parquet, avait recouvert TOUTES les télécommandes d’un film plastique pour qu’elles soient plus facile à nettoyer, mettait des dessous de verre à chaque fois pour pas faire de taches sur la nappe et risquer d’abimer la table alors que c’était une toile cirée sous laquelle il y avait DEJA une sous-nappe et il avait découvert qu’il avait un épais bouquin détaillant avec quel type de produit il pouvait enlever telle ou telle tache sur telle ou telle surface.

D’ailleurs, qu’est-ce qu’il avait galéré pour lui trouver un cadeau correct à lui…

—Et aussi pour ça que tu voulais éviter de faire ça à l’appart’, dit-il en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson… avant de la recracher dans son verre en réalisant qu’il avait, par erreur, prit un truc sucré.

—Il n’y aurait que nous quatre ou les Lions, j’aurais pas eu peur de faire ça chez nous, admit le rouquin qui lui offrit son propre verre contenant de l’eau gazeuse. Mais certains Aigles et les Cerfs, c’était la garantie que quelque chose finisse cassé avant la fin de la soirée voire pire. Et puis les Loups sont pas mal aussi dans ce genre.

—Je vois ce que tu veux dire… fit Dimitri dont le regard glissa instinctivement de Claude à Yuri. C’était la garantie d’une mauvaise surprise.

La conversation s’arrêta là, Sylvain ayant été invité à danser par Hilda, une invitation qu’il s’empressa d’accepter alors que l’on pouvait voir que Constance avait convaincu Jeritza de venir sur la piste avec elle, rejoignant Byleth qui dansait avec Dorothea et Ferdinand qui dansait avec Manuela. Felix décida d’aller se mettre dans un autre recoin quand il nota que le phacochère avait invité Marianne, espérant ainsi continuer d’échapper à cette corvée…

—Felix… fit Ingrid en le rejoignant, l’air sévère. Tu ne comptes pas rester planté tout le long j’espère ?!

… sauf que c’était fichu dès l’instant où son amie d’enfance l’avait repéré. De mauvaise grâce, il la suivit sur la piste, voulant en finir au plus vite.

Il avait dû s’écouler environ deux heures depuis ce moment précis, la fatigue commençant à avoir eu raison de certains comme Lysithea que Lorenz était en train d’amener dans le coin dortoir qui avait été prévu, à l’origine, exprès pour ce genre de cas de figure… et aussi pour Linhardt vu que tout le monde s’attendait à ce qu’il ne reste éveillé que jusqu’à la dégustation du gâteau – vu le nombre de personnes venues avec un sac de couchage et un sac à dos, nul doute que pas mal d’invités comptaient passer leur nuit ici. Caspar avait réussi l’exploit de s’écrouler de sommeil sur sa chaise en même temps que Bernadetta, forçant Hubert à demander l’aide de Ferdinand pour le transporter tandis qu’Annette baillait de plus en plus, signe qu’elle n’allait pas tarder à suivre.

En revanche, certains étaient toujours en grande forme comme Dorothea qui profitait de la musique rythmée pour danser en roulant des hanches, imitée en cela par Hilda dont la jupe courte remontait à chaque déhanché, la forçant à la baisser régulièrement pour que l’on ne voit pas sa culotte, Dimitri qui peinait à suivre le rythme et dont la cravate bleue avait disparue – il se souvenait vaguement avoir vu Edelgard la lui ôter après qu’il soit passé aux toilettes – ainsi que Petra qui montrait les mouvements à Ashe, cela sous le regard appréciateur de Sylvain.

—Tu peux pas t’empêcher de mater, fit Felix, quelque peu agacé.

—Attends, tu as vu le nombre de jolis culs sur la piste ?! répliqua cet abruti en désignant les filles. Bon, je sais que y a plus canon, mais ce serait criminel de ne pas regarder !

Là, il se demandait s’il n’allait pas jeter le paquet contenant son cadeau à la poubelle car il n’était plus très certain qu’il le méritait…

—Il faut reconnaitre que pour une fois, tu n’as dragué personne Sylvain, remarqua Dedue qui avait dansé plus tôt avec Mercedes puis avec Ashe.

—Ah ? C’est que j’étais plus concentré sur la soirée que je ne le pensais il faut croire…

A cet instant, Felix vit que le rouquin le fixait avec intérêt, le poussant à détourner les yeux, gêné. Qu’est-ce qui lui prenait au juste ? L’air de rien, il but une gorgée d’eau, essayant d’oublier ce détail.

—Hey ! fit Balthus en les rejoignant avec une bière à la main. Z’avez pas vu Yuri des fois ? Je le cherche depuis dix minutes au moins.

—Je crois l’avoir vu aller aux toilettes ave-, commença Dedue avant de s’interrompre brutalement, l’air quelque peu choqué puis de reprendre. Avec Claude…

Cette pause était quelque peu bizarre de la part du Duscurien, les faisant tous tiquer sur la cause de celle-ci.

—Attends… fit Sylvain, suspicieux. T’es quand même pas en train de penser q-

—NON MAIS C’EST PAS VRAI !!!

Le cri de Lorenz fut tellement fort qu’il attira l’attention de tous ceux qui étaient encore présents, faisant qu’ils le virent tous sortir des toilettes, le visage très rouge, trainant derrière lui Claude et Yuri qui essayaient péniblement de remettre leurs pantalons correctement en pestant contre celui qui les avaient dérangés – la scène fit grincer des dents Dedue tandis qu’Edelgard et Dimitri ne montraient pas la moindre surprise, plus un air profondément blasé, à l’inverse des autres. Lorsque Yuri décida de rouler une pelle à Claude devant tout le monde, tous comprirent ce sur quoi Lorenz était tombé, provoquant l’hilarité de Manuela, suivie très vite par Dorothea, Leonie, Balthus et Sylvain.

—Ça fait combien de temps qu’ils jouent à ça sous notre nez ces deux-là ? questionna Felix qui doutait que ça leur ait prit sur un coup de tête.

—Trois semaines au moins, répondit Dedue en soupirant.

—Oh ce cachottier ! s’exclama Balthus en se tournant vers la piste et de s’éloigner d’eux. Hey Hilda ! Ecoute ça !

—Là, je suis VRAIMENT content de ne pas avoir organisé ça chez moi… lâcha Sylvain en allant retrouver Dorothea pour danser.

Punaise oui… Felix n’avait nullement l’envie de découvrir ces deux-là dans sa chambre en train de s’envoyer en l’air – quoique les deux n’étaient pas assez bêtes pour oser faire cela car nul doute qu’il leur aurait fait la peau en guise de représailles et qu’ils n’auraient pas pris ce risque mais quand même…

Une heure plus tard vint l’heure de la dernière danse de la soirée, celle qui allait clôturer cette fête et signifier à tous ceux qui étaient encore présents qu’il était temps d’aller se coucher. Marianne, Ignatz et Raphael étaient allés rejoindre ceux qui dormaient, emmenant avec eux Annette et Ashe qui étaient trop épuisés pour poursuivre la fête, laissant ainsi les autres former de derniers couples sur la piste de danse pour ce qui était parti pour être un slow sur le mythique « Still loving you » de Scorpions.

Sans surprise, les premiers présents étaient Edelgard avec Dorothea puis Hilda avec Balthus et Claude avec Yuri – à noter qu’ils étaient plus collés l’un à l’autre que nécessaire. Lorenz proposa la danse à Manuela qui accepta avec joie tandis que Byleth se plaça contre un mur à côté de Jeritza qui regardait danser sa sœur avec Constance. Petra, visiblement perdue sur comment danser sur cette musique, décida de passer son tour, imitée par Ingrid et Leonie qui préférèrent aller se coucher avec les autres. On notait cependant l’absence curieuse d’Hubert et de Ferdinand, disparus depuis on ne savait quand – il n’était pas exclu qu’ils soient allés dormir eux aussi.

Alors qu’il venait de remarquer que Dedue avait invité Dimitri, Felix réalisa qu’il manquait une personne sur la piste… cela jusqu’à ce qu’une main tendue apparaisse dans son champ de vision.

—Tu m’accordes cette danse ? lui demanda Sylvain avec douceur.

Pendant quelque secondes, il le fixa, incrédule. Cet abruti l’invitait à danser… sur un PUTAIN DE SLOW ?! Mais il était tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?!

—Tu t’es cogné le crâne quand t’as heurté ce lampadaire l’autre jour pour oser me demander un truc pareil ?! répondit Felix, retrouvant brutalement la parole. Tu sais que je hais danser… surtout sur un slow.

—Hé hé, fit Sylvain, l’air gêné. C’est juste qu’en fait, j’ai dansé avec quasi tout le monde sauf toi…

… Exact… Maintenant qu’il se remémorait cela, si l’on excluait Hapi et Linhardt qui n’avaient pas du tout dansé, son ami d’enfance avait effectivement été sur la piste avec toutes les filles, Leonie incluse, Claude, Dimitri, Yuri, Ashe… Il l’avait même aperçu avec Lorenz, même si ça n’avait duré que vingt secondes, et il avait fait une danse de groupe avec les autres garçons – sauf Hubert et Jeritza bien entendu qui avaient évité la piste de danse comme la peste la majorité du temps.

—… Juste parce que c’est ton anniversaire… finit-il par céder, cela à la grande joie de son ami.

Il prit beaucoup sur lui-même pour aller sur la piste de danse, remerciant intérieurement cet abruti de ne pas les trainer pile au milieu sous le nez des autres mais restant à une distance respectable de cette bande de commères – quoique la plupart étaient plus concentrés sur leur partenaire qu’autre chose vu que Yuri avait une main dans la poche arrière du jean de Claude, signe que les toilettes risquaient incessamment sous peu d’être un lieu à éviter pour un bon moment, et qu’Hilda, probablement crevée après avoir tant fait la fête, menaçait de s’endormir sur Balthus à tout instant.

Il eut un frisson quand il sentit la main de Sylvain se poser sur sa taille, comme un choc électrique qui secoua tout son corps. Les joues rosies par la gêne, il plaça sa main libre, quelque peu tremblante, sur l’épaule de son ami, évitant le plus possible de croiser son regard pour, au final, fixer leurs pieds qui commençaient à se mouvoir au rythme lent de la musique.

—T’avais exactement la même réaction quand on était gamins et que je t’ai invité à danser la première fois, lui chuchota le rouquin, amusé. La seule différence, c’est que tu me collais beaucoup pl-

Un gémissement de douleur interrompit cette phrase, Felix lui ayant sciemment marché sur le pied pour qu’il se taise – hors de question que l’instinct de chasse de certaines de ces commères ne soit dirigé contre lui !

—D’accord, j’ai compris ! fit Sylvain entre ses dents. Mais c’était juste pour dire que c’était hyper mignon.

Cette fois-ci, il se sentit clairement rougir en entendant cela, se rappelant le sourire béat qu’avait arboré son ami lors de cette première danse maladroite où il l’avait serré dans ses bras… un peu comme maintenant d’ailleurs. Cela avait duré une bonne dizaine de minutes sur une musique imaginaire, puis il se souvint comment cet entrechat avait été conclu…

… et alors qu’il entendait résonner avec force « I still loving you », Sylvain déposa un baiser sur son front, le faisant se figer sur place tout en lui donnant un violent coup de chaud.

—Tu seras toujours adorable à mes yeux, lui dit-il avec douceur en se penchant vers son oreille. Tu auras toujours cette place bien particulière dans mon cœur Fe.

A présent, son cœur battait la chamade, en rythme avec le flot de sentiments qu’il avait refoulé des années durant, considérant qu’ils n’avaient aucune chance d’être réciproques. Sauf qu’à présent, il se voyait tout remettre en question dans sa tête, repassant dans son esprit toutes les fois où il avait préféré squatter chez Dimitri quand Sylvain amenait une conquête chez eux et l’état lamentable dans lequel il retrouvait son colocataire le lendemain matin, endormi sur leur canapé, comme s’il avait passé la nuit à attendre son retour après s’être assuré que tout était en ordre dans leur domaine commun. Il y avait aussi toutes ces petites attentions à son égard, comme lui laver ses affaires quand il revenait d’un entrainement, échanger leurs verres ou assiettes quand il s’apercevait qu’il n’aimait pas quelque chose au réfectoire du campus, avoir dégagé de la place dans leur pièce de vie pour qu’il puisse y faire ses exercices de musculation quand il le désirait…

Depuis tout ce temps, est-ce que cet abruti essayait en fait…

L’instant fut passé quand la musique s’arrêta, le ramenant à la réalité qu’était la piste de danse et le faisant rougir de honte d’avoir baissé sa garde. Un coup d’œil rapide lui permit de voir que, sans surprise, Claude et Yuri avaient disparus tandis que Balthus portait une Hilda endormie jusqu’au coin dortoir. Plus loin, Mercedes et Jeritza aidaient une Constance épuisée à s’y rendre elle aussi, suivis de Byleth qui discutait avec Manuela et Lorenz, Dorothea sur leurs talons. Dans un coin, Edelgard semblait avoir une conversation avec Hubert et Ferdinand qui, vu où ils se tenaient, devaient revenir du parking, tandis que Dimitri et Dedue s’étaient, d’un commun accord, attelé à ranger un peu, cela même si ce n’était prévu initialement que pour le lendemain après l’ouverture des cadeaux – Sylvain en avait décidé ainsi de peur de les abimer en faisant la fêt-

Oh punaise oui…

—Je reviens.

Felix s’éclipsa rapidement vers l’endroit où il avait laissé son sac à dos, à l’emplacement où il comptait déployer son sac de couchage pour la nuit, puis l’ouvrit pour récupérer le paquet cadeau rouge foncé se trouvant à l’intérieur. Très vite, il retourna auprès de son ami pour lui tendre l’objet en question.

—Bon anniversaire, dit-il en détournant le regard. Je ne tenais pas à ce que tu l’ouvres devant tout le monde donc je l’avais gardé avec moi…

Intrigué, Sylvain le remercia avant d’ouvrir le paquet, visiblement curieux de savoir ce qu’il ne tenait pas à montrer aux autres… et vu la façon dont ses yeux s’agrandirent de surprise et d’émotion, il avait bien compris ses raisons.

Suite à une compétition, Felix avait zappé qu’ils étaient en juin et, tous les autres ayant déjà achetés ou fabriqués leur cadeau – Edelgard l’avait grillé sur l’art avec des livres, Ingrid et Dimitri avaient certainement prévus des jeux et contrairement à Hilda ou Lorenz, il n’y connaissait rien en mode –, il avait galéré un moment jusqu’à se souvenir qu’avant de partir pour Garreg Mach, il avait retrouvé un album photo ayant appartenu à Glenn au grenier dont il avait numérisé le contenu pour les conserver. En les parcourant, il en avait retrouvée une de lui et Sylvain qui datait de quelques semaines avant Duscur et dont le double avait été détruit par Miklan, avec de nombreux autres clichés, deux jours avant qu’il ne soit définitivement chassé de chez ses parents. Sans hésiter, il l’avait imprimée sur du papier photo et l’avait placée dans un cadre en métal sombre pour qu’elle puisse être posée sur un meuble par exemple.

Un témoignage d’un évènement joyeux pour eux deux.

—C’est… magnifique, fit son ami les yeux rivés sur la photo, un léger sourire venant éclairer son visage. Je croyais que nous n’avions plus aucun souvenir de ces vacances.

—Glenn avait gardé toutes les photos qu’il avait prises, déclara Felix, gêné. Je ne me suis souvenu que récemment que je les avais toutes numérisées. Si tu les veux…

—J’adorerai.

Ce baiser sur sa joue failli être le coup de grâce mais il tint bon. Il y avait encore trop de regards indiscrets autour d’eux à son goût – quoique Dimitri et Dedue étaient une exception à ce niveau vu que s’ils avaient remarqué cela, ils allaient assurément le garder pour eux. Hors de question pour lui de céder aux charmes de cet abruti… du moins, pas avant d’être certain qu’ils seraient tranquilles chez eux à regarder un film ou autre. Certaines choses allaient surement changer entre eux mais pour le moment, sa priorité était d’aller dormir, cela même si l’opération promettait d’être difficile avec Sylvain dont le sac de couchage était installé à côté du sien.

Ses songes promettaient d’être… colonisés par un certain rouquin qui l’invitait à danser un slow, un rêve qui risquait de le hanter pendant très longtemps.


End file.
